


Как Питер пытался симбиота приручить

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Jokes, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: AU, где Веном поселился в Питере, и им обоим предстояло прожить какое-то время вместе.





	1. А так хорошо неделя начиналась...

Если бы все карты Таро выпали удачно, тогда у Питера была бы, может, и не самая лучшая неделя в жизни, но хотя бы нормальная. Время контрольных прошло, начались долгожданные летние каникулы, Мэй светилась от счастья в последнее время, Нэд должен был на днях заскочить с новой версией «Звезды смерти», Тони обещал по своему возращении из Франции сразу же поехать отдыхать… Казалось бы, куда уж лучше?! Однако то ли звёзды образовали неправильное созвездие, то ли ему в карму кто-то гаденько насолил, он не знал терминологии, но то, что его наверняка сглазили — вот это да, это точно!

Подскочив ни свет ни заря ранним утром понедельника, Паркер переделал свои обычные задачи и, прихватив телефон с деньгами, направился в ближайший магазин — тётя оставила на столе записку со списком. Улыбка сама по себе расцветала, лицо так и светилось от какого-то предвкушения двухмесячного наслаждения, а мысли то и дело возвращались к знакомым карим глазам и тёплым мозолистым ладоням, обычно нежно поглаживающим по затылку. Вообще, он планировал побыть с Тони до его отъезда, но обстоятельства были не на их стороне, ибо пришлось отдать предпочтение подготовке к американской литературе. Но всё ещё впереди!

Отправив в корзинку несколько упаковок с макаронами, Питер снова пробежался взглядом по списку и, убедившись в наличии всех подпунктов, со спокойной душой потопал к кассе. Улыбнувшись парню, пробивающему продукты, юноша почувствовал чужое прикосновение к своей спине, отчего все паучьи рефлексы резко подскочили. Тело как будто озноб прошиб, окутав изнутри чем-то странным, никак не поддающимся объяснению холодом. Вздрогнув, Паркер обернулся, а увидев пожилую даму, едва сдержал вздох облегчения — видимо, он так привык жить со своим чутьём, что теперь любой притрагивающийся к нему посторонний кажется подозрительным. Стоит пересмотреть взгляды на жизнь…

— Ой, извините, — проговорила незнакомка, неожиданно удивлённым взглядом окинув всё вокруг себя.

— Ничего, — приподняв уголки губ, Питер мысленно подивился — странная она какая-то.

Расплатившись с кассиром и подхватив пакеты, Паркер собрался уже выйти, как вдруг взгляд зацепился за стеллаж со сладостям, а особенно — к какому-то шоколаду в тёмной обёртке, стоящему на средней полке. Невидимая сила резко потянулась к нему руками, чтобы набрать пару коробок, притащиться домой и вкушать, вкушать, вкуша…

Опомнившись, Питер задумчиво покосился на вкусную вещицу, а после сразу же выскочил из магазина. Он, может, и любил сладкое, но не до такой же степени — несколько коробок скупать! Хотя, неожиданные желания иной раз _самые лучшие_.

Распределив дома продукты по их местам, парень удовлетворённо кивнул. То, что от него требовалось, выполнено, значит, самое время заняться более важными делами. Победоносно улыбнувшись, Паркер за считанные минуты влез в свой костюм и, глянув в зеркало, натянул маску, проверяя работоспособность веб-шутеров и встроенного экрана.

**«И чё это такое?»**

Питер сам не понял, каким чудом не заорал.

Вдохнув и выдохнув, он живо натянул ткань до лба, уставившись на своё удивлённое лицо. Мгновенно пришло и чувство облегчения, и неприятное волнение — неужели механизм сломался. Или это парень его сломал? Или Старк опять отдалённо внёс в программу какие-то изменения, а ему ни словечка не сказал? Да и вообще… Нахмурившись, герой Куинса вновь прикрыл оголённую часть физиономии. С каких пор ИскИн стала говорить мужским голосом?

— Показалось, наверное… — озадаченно пробубнил Паркер, мысленно махнув на произошедшее рукой. — Эй, Карен? Ты тут?

_«Привет, Питер. Чем займёмся сегодня?»_

Хотелось схватиться за сердце — к счастью, всё в порядке, ничего не сломано. Парень открыл окно, для надёжности проверив территорию. Получается, странный голос в голове всего-то его выстраданное воображение. Так, теперь планы. Вот тут всё по сценарию!

**«Это у меня-то голос странный?! Это я, не знай, что ты парень, принял бы за пятилетнюю девчонку!»**

Видит бог, не держись Питер за подоконник, точно познавал бы азы свободного полёта.

Воображение. Просто воображение.

— К-Карен?! — истерические нотки всё же пробились в голосе, а глаз норовил таки задёргаться. Питеру стало не хорошо. — Это шутка такая?

_«Никак нет. Проверить состояние здоровья?»,_ — сразу же выдал ИскИн.

— Нет, нет, не нужно! — обеспокоенно выпалил Паркер, заранее предполагая, к чему это приведёт. Любые отчёты и изменения, происходящие с ним, каким-то образом даже без его на то ведома отсылались Тони Старку. — Ладно, слушай… Давай-ка начнём с ограблений. Где там ближайшее замечено было?

_«Маршрут построен!»_

Выстреливая паутиной в крепкие стены зданий, Питер уверенно перемещался между улиц, стараясь и во время прыжков наблюдать за проходящими внизу жителями города. Под ложечкой нервно засосало, кончики пальцев немного подрагивали.

Наверное, он тихонечко сошёл с ума после стольких экзаменов и долгих ночей без сна. Ну, или раздвоение личности началось. Как у Билли Миллигана, например. Разворот, кувырок и вот оно, здравствуйте, искать не пришлось. Радостно улыбнувшись, парень отпустил руки, приземляясь прямо перед носом незадачливого вора. Не то чтобы ловить мелких негодяев весело, но начинать патрулирование хоть с чего-то не так уж и плохо.

— Тебе не говорили, что чужое брать нельзя? — без особых усилий перехватывая руку с перочинным ножиком, Паркер вывернул её под нужным углом, чтобы металлическая штука выпала на землю, а затем одним движением припечатал мужчину к стене слоем паутины. — Так-то! — подхватив с земли украденное, парень обернулся по сторонам, с любопытством выискивая хозяина. — Хэй, друг, расскажешь, у кого…

**«Я чего-то не пойму. Скачешь, как кузнечик, пуляешься, как паук. Какое-то ты неправильное насекомое!»**

Питер заорал.

Не настолько громко, чтобы перепугать весь квартал, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы удивить припечатанного к стене воришку.

— Ч-что за глюки… — нервно выдавил Паркер, крутя головой в попытке прогнать назойливый голос.

**«Сам такой!»**

— По-послушайте, мистер…

Питеру не страшно, нет. Разве что, самую малость.

Голос предательски дрожал, а идея обследоваться не казалось такой уж странной. Услышать, что ты псих на семнадцатом году жизни, ещё не самое худшее!

_«Замечено учащённое сердцебиение. Уровень адреналина превышает на десять процентов, пятнадцать, семнадцать…»_ — Карен вот никак не успокоила сейчас.

— Н-не знаю, кто вы, но не захватывайте контроль над моим мозгом, пожалуйста…

**«Сдался мне твой мозг, мелкий. Ничего же в нём путного нет!»**

Питер задержал дыхание из-за волнения — может, не так всё и плохо?

**«Хотя, печень у тебя симпатичная…»**

А, нет. Всё ужасно!

— Вы хотите съесть мою печень? — язык ляпнул быстрее, чем голова подумала. Паркер развернулся, опираясь спиной о стену. Однако было бы полезно узнать, собираются ли тебя по частям сожрать.

**«Вообще-то, я и правда есть хочу».**

Парню поплохело. Воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать. Вдох, выдох, надо дышать.

**«Но живым ты мне больше нравишься, так что не дрейфь. Не трону я твою печень».**

— Хорошо. Но… — это воистину хорошо. — Кто вы?

**«Я — Веном. Симбиот».**

Питер сдержал истеричную улыбку. Да уж, понятнее стало…

— Типа инопланетная форма жизни?

**«Да, да. Так, мелкий, как насчёт перекусить?»**

— Чем?

Вот на этом моменте Паркер чуть успокоился, решив для себя две вещи. Первое — этот симбиот никакого вреда, вроде, не несёт. Второе — хоть на контакт идёт, иначе как понять, чего ему там нужно. К слову, ещё бы понять, что ему конкретно от Питера надо…

**«Откусим ему голову?»**

Парень поперхнулся слюной и закашлялся, посмотрев на опасливо разглядывающего его вора. Осознание пришло запоздало. Это как же он смотрелся, наверное, со стороны! Сам с собой разговаривает!

— Вы людьми питаетесь?!

Симбиот ответил уклончиво, и то не сразу. Стоит ли говорить, кому стало не по себе?

**«Не всегда. А что не так? Он ведь плохой парень!»**

— И по-вашему, это повод оторвать ему голову?

Питер прикусил язык, да только было поздно — мужчина до смерти перепугался.

**«Если ты такой нежный, давай что-нибудь другое».**

— Давайте, — перекинув дамскую сумку через плечо, Паркер медленно потопал к перекрёстку, подозрительно прислушиваясь к происходящему в мыслях. В принципе, он и сам не против съесть чего-нибудь вредного… — Что вы хотите? Не из человеческого организма!

Голова шла кругом. Что теперь делать с поселившемся инопланетным организмом? И вытравить не получится, и Тони не расскажешь, иначе не видать ему больше патрулей… Сложное, однако же, положение получается.

**«Шоколадку».**

Питер удивлённо вскинул брови, но комментировать это не стал. Шоколадка, так шоколадка. Главное, что не человечина…


	2. Всё, что ни делается — к лучшему...

Питер откусывает кусочек очередной за день шоколадки, внимательно прислушиваясь к тишине в своей голове. То ли Веном таким образом «спасибо» говорит, то ли задрых там, что ли, но это уже и не особо важно. Симбиот доволен, желудок не издаёт звуков умирающего кита — идиллия.

Одним броском закинув шуршащую упаковку из-под сладости в мусорное ведро, Паркер пару раз покрутился на стуле вокруг оси, а затем, чуть подумав, потянулся к клавиатуре. Нет, конечно, считать себя сумасшедшим раньше времени он не собирался, хотя со стороны именно так это всё и выглядело. Верить саркастичному голосу в голове сродни маразму, но что ещё остаётся делать? Не бежать же в первую попавшуюся психиатрическую больницу. Поэтому парень поставил мысленный пункт — постараться в это поверить.

Пальцы неуверенно застыли над клавишами всего на мгновение, а затем осторожно застучали в знакомом ритме, набирая нужные слова. С каждым появляющимся символом Паркер с облегчением отмечал молчаливость проживающего теперь в нём симбиота. Хорошо, с подпунктом «постараться» он явно справился. Что касается веры… Питер самую малость почувствовал укол совести, занимаясь подобным делом. Нет, нет, доверие — это замечательно, но проверять никто пока не запрещал.

**«Боишься?»** — ехидный вопрос заставил подскочить на месте. Кажется, Паркер к этому точно не привыкнет!

— Что? О чём ты? — как можно спокойнее поинтересовался Человек-паук. Желание побиться головой о стол неожиданно всплыло в мыслях.

**«Боишься меня, мелкий?»**

Питер не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Вообще-то да, если он ещё не заметил — не часто в тебя вселяется какая-то инопланетная жизнь. Но, в принципе, пока симбиот покладист, словно ребёнок, получивший в качестве похвалы леденец, опасаться парню нечего. Наверное.

— Было бы, чего бояться, — Паркер картинно фыркнул, нажимая на клавишу «Энтер». — Не такой уж ты и страшный, знаешь ли, чтобы напугать самого Мстителя!

Питер мысленно ножкой по полу поводил. Это преувеличение, конечно, и никакой он не Мститель — во всяком случае, пока Старк самолично его в них не посвятит. А в ближайшее время такое произойдёт, когда _«перестанешь мне нервы делать, малолетнее ты членистоногое!»._ Парень, не удержавшись, хмыкнул своим мыслям — это ещё разобраться ****надо, кто и кому их делает.

**«Да?»** — и столько сарказма в этом было, хоть лопатой греби. — **«А я-то думал, каким же словом обозвать деятельность таких вот, как ты!»**

— Каких это «таких»?

**«Бестолковых, каких же ещё».**

И вот не понятно, обижаться на это или нет. Пролистав поисковую страницу до конца, Паркер нахмурил брови. Ни единого слова об этом… Веноме. И откуда он только взялся-то?

— И почему это я бестолковый?! — Питер поменял комбинацию и порядок слов в поисковой строке. Может, так сработает.

**«А скачущих, словно обезьяна, в красно-синем тряпье что, уже умными считают?»**

На этих словах герой Куинса поперхнулся воздухом. Несказанная наглость! Поселиться в ком-то, на мозги капать своим «давай кого-нибудь сожрём», а потом обзываться и высоко-технологичный костюм тряпьём называть! Вот же зараза!

Питер промолчал, не найдя ни единого подтверждения словам симбиота. Вздохнув, он поднялся и поплёлся на кухню, чтобы заварить себе чай. Столько сладкого съел, аж зубы сводит.

**«Ну, и долго ты будешь бурундука изображать?»**

Кое-кто снова ничего не ответил, с удивительным спокойствием опуская пакетик в кружку, а затем заливая это дело кипятком.

— Сам ты бурундук, — буркнул парень, собираясь вернуться в комнату, но остановившись при стуке в дверь.

**«Опа, интересно!»**

Поставив кружку на стол, Паркер даже с такого расстояния по копошению за порогом понял, кто там находится. Заранее расплывшись в улыбке, он потянулся к ручке.

— Приветик, — поздоровался Нэд, еле удерживая в руках и пакеты с закусками, и упаковку с деталями от «Звезды смерти».

**«Можно до него дотронуться?»**

— Я смотрю, запасов нам дня на два хватит! — засмеялся Питер, помогая другу всё это не уронить.

**«А я смотрю, дурью маяться это ваше вечное состояние?»**

— А то! — Лидс весело поиграл бровями, закрывая за собой дверь. — Ну, провизия никому не помешает.

**«Мне определённо нравится этот хомяк!»**

Паркер едва удержался от того, чтобы не матюкнуться на незадачливого комментатора.

— Давай в комнату, я сейчас приду.

Отправив друга в свою «обитель», парень водрузил закуски на стол, доставая самые необходимые из них, и поплёлся уже было к Нэду.

**«Кстати, в зеркало глянь, мелкий. Это я».**

Вскинув бровь, Паркер, проходя мимо него, так и сделал, и… Воистину не понял, как не заорал в голос, когда перед ним предстало _Оно_. Это и есть настоящий Веном?! Но как же?!

Шарахнувшись, парень ошарашенно застыл, позабыв сначала, куда первоначально шёл-то. И как теперь в зеркало по утрам смотреть? Сквозь пальцы?

— Вот… Ты…

— Эй, Питер! — послышалось с другого конца коридора. Юноша вздрогнул. — Как думаешь, с основы начать?

**«Отмирай давай, Мститель бесстрашный. Или этого хомяка мне развлечь?»**

— Он не хомяк, — очнулся Паркер, прошипев полушёпотом. — А ты не вздумай вылезать! Не хватало ещё его напугать!

Избегая зеркала, он прошёл в комнату, захлопывая дверь.

**«Какие мы нежные, ой ли…»**

Питер втихомолку закатил глаза. Что за язва такая, а?

В течение нескольких часов они с Лидсом, поедая провизию и обсуждая всё, что только можно, наконец добрались до вершины «Звезды смерти». Нэд эмоционально высказывался по поводу своих ближайших планов на каникулы, попутно пожаловавшись на родительское «ты с нами едешь», а Паркер только и оставалось, что сочувственно улыбаться и думать, сможет ли исполнить свои собственные. Хоть Старк и обещал знатный отпуск, наличие в парне довольно любопытного Венома немного усложняло задачу.

Поёжившись, Человек-паук скосил глаза окно, отмечая, что было бы неплохо выйти на патрулирование ночью. Благодаря кое-какому симбиоту дневное пришлось прервать, а преступность ждать его не будет.

— Я тут глянул на днях список литературы на следующий год, и знаешь, — друг поморщился, наигранно хватаясь за сердце. — Такой нудятины у нас точно не было до этого!

**«Что такое нудятина?»**

— Да ну? — проигнорировав вопрос, Питер напрягся. Чего это Веном вдруг опять поговорить решил?

— Точно тебе говорю!

Собравшись заявить о своих мыслях по поводу американской литературы в школе, Паркер дёрнулся, услышав звонок сотового. Парень потянулся и подхватил средство связи, сразу же извиняясь и выходя из комнаты в коридор. Там передёрнуло снова — звонил Тони Старк.

Будучи совсем не уверенным в своих действиях, юноша прикусил губу, чуть нахмурившись. Обычно мужчина в дневное время страшно занят. Мысленно он себя упрекнул, как бы, ему-то чего бояться. Сидит дома, с другом вкусняшки уплетает, подростковыми делами занимается… Чем не идеальный момент юности? Но какое-то странное чувство разрасталось в груди. Маленькое такое, неприятное, холодное, идиотское. Не то что бы это укол совести, хоть парень действительно в неприятности влип, а Тони и не в курсе даже, однако бежать вперёд паровоза и выдавать всю правду он нужным не считал. Может, потому что это не так уж и серьёзно? Живёт и живёт себе симбиот, не на вечность же Веном в нём поселился.

**«Кто это?»** — любопытный инопланетный организм и сюда свой нос сунул.

Питер буркнул едва слышное «наставник», а затем таки ответил на звонок.

— Привет, Тони! — выпалил он, не давая собеседнику возможности начать первым. — Как дела?

— Хэй, карапуз, смотрю, настроение у тебя в порядке, — весёлый тон голоса Старка дал понять, что тот, вроде, не в курсе всех событий, раз так спокоен.

— Есть такое, — уклончиво протараторил парень, придумывая варианты ответов на возможные вопросы. — А что?

**«И чего ты нервничаешь?»**

— ПЯТНИЦА недавно отчёт с твоего костюма прислала, — голос мужчины приобрёл вопросительные нотки, как будто он что-то спрашивал. — И меня настораживает твоё неожиданно странное состояние, — добавляет Тони, уклончиво делая ударение на слова. — Может, уже не актуально, но спрошу. Питер, всё нормально?

— Отчёт? — задумчиво повторил Паркер, неожиданно забыв про такую функцию «заботливой» Карен.

Если так подумать, то костюм Человека-паука самому Человеку-пауку и не принадлежит вовсе. И вот как раз наглядное подтверждение было — хочет Питер, не хочет, а отчёт-то сам по себе отправляется.

— А, да, конечно! — запоздало закивал он головой, забыв и про то, что Старк его всё равно не видит. — Всё чётко, не переживай. Костюм цел, Карен функционирует, правда, я там с веб-шутерами немного нахимичил… Но это не важно! В целом, нормально, да.

— Я не про костюм же спрашиваю, Питер, — мужчина на том конце линии как-то снисходительно и в то же время устало вздохнул. Юноша промолчал. — Почему у меня ощущение, что ты во что-то ввязался, но умалчиваешь об этом?

**«Наблюдательный мужик этот твой наставник».**

— Нет, вовсе нет, — Паркер истерически улыбнулся, сдержавшись от смешка. — Просто голова закружилась во время полёта, — тут же придумал он убедительную отмазку, щёлкнув пальцами в воздухе. Как удачно всё скалывается! — Знаешь, говорят, инфекция тут сейчас одна ходит… — парень мстительно покосился на зеркало. Существо оттуда внимательно глянуло на него. — Жуткая зараза. Когда вернёшься, будь аккуратнее! А то вот, даже на меня подействовала.

**«Зараза?! Жуткая?! Это я-то?!»** — симбиот в голове возмущённо заголосил.

— Н-да? — скептические нотки сменились на насмешливые. — Если ты так переживаешь, паучок, обязательно _позабочусь_ об этом.

**«Извинись сейчас же!»**

Питер фыркнул. Как же. Разбежался.

— Кстати, а когда ты возвращаешься?

**«Извинись!»**

— Ориентировочно в четверг, — судя по звукам, Старк устало потянулся. — Так, карапуз, раз ты в добром здравии, я к работе возвращаюсь. Постараюсь вечером ещё позвонить. И да, — сделав паузу, мужчина продолжил. — Чтобы ни во что не ввязывался. Понял?

Паркер передёрнулся, когда чёрная субстанция, образовавшись в районе его груди, начала преобразовываться в голову. Веном и такое умеет?

— Ничего обещать не могу, но…

— Питер.

— Но постараюсь, честно!

Когда звонок был сброшен, симбиот оказался на уровне его лица.

— **Врать не хорошо**, — протянуло инопланетное существо, хищно скалясь.

— Подслушивать тоже, — не остался в долгу Питер, усмехнувшись и сразу же вернувшись к своему открытию. — Эй, ты всё это время мог так делать, что ли?

— **А ты думал, я только твоим внутренним голосом подрабатывать буду?** — симбиот самодовольно извернулся, продолжая парить возле юношеского лица.

— Слушай, чувак, тут под…

От осознания произошедшего у Паркера глаза расширились от ужаса. Нэд, застыв в паре шагов, такими же вылупленными глазами смотрел на летающую субстанцию. Веном это тоже не упустил.

— **Расслабься, хомячок. Я, конечно, человеческие головы каждый день съедаю, но твою, так и быть, на память оставлю.**

Заметив, как друг опасно пошатнулся, Питер к нему подскочил, успев попридержать того во время внезапного состояния обморока. Симбиот, фыркнув, принялся парить над левым плечом Человека-паука, весело поглядывая на произошедшее.

— **Будешь знать, как обзываться,** — мстительно выдал Веном и растворился в районе груди.

Усадив Лидса на кровать, парень мгновенно принялся на него первой попавшейся тетрадкой махать, чтобы успокоился. Нэд пару минут где-то в прострации зависал, но когда отошёл, удивлённо-ошарашенный взгляд карих глаз без слов дал понять, что объясняться Паркеру таки придётся. Плюхнувшись на пол, Питер скрестил ноги в позе лотоса и, вздохнув, принялся пересказывать своё утро с самого начала. И это они с симбиотом ещё на патрулирование не выходили…


	3. Маленький чёртик из табакерки...

Ловко перепрыгивая на соседнюю крышу, Питер счастливо вдохнул воздух полной грудью, с удовольствием наслаждаясь запахом свободы и выхлопными газами. За последние пару дней тётя Мэй загорелась удивительно странной идеей устроить небольшой косметический ремонт, деньги на который, к удивлению парня, откладывались чуть ли не с зимы. Так что, махнув рукой на собственные отпускные дни, женщина запихнула в дамскую сумочку значительную сумму, прихватила за локоток племянника и направилась покупать всё необходимое.

Паркер мог поклясться, что не будь в нём симбиота, то точно бы со скуки помер ещё возле отдела с обоями. Веном особо в тот день не лез, ибо и сам видел, что юноше не до его шуточек вроде «оторвём кому-нибудь голову?». Последующие сутки прошли в перестановке мебели, сдирании старых обоев, наклеивании новых, вечного нытья со стороны инопланетного организма на тему «чё ты такой скучный» и, пожалуй, испачканных в клею рук. Чуть позже, отдирая от кожи присохшую субстанцию, Питер запоздало вспомнил, что собирался на патрулирование, да только посреди дня приходилось дома торчать, а к вечеру ноги сами тянули к постели. Пришлось навёрстывать упущенное.

Прыжок, выстрел паутиной — и вот он уже парит над многолюдной улицей, полной жёлтых знаменитых такси и открывающихся друг за другом уличных ресторанчиков. Радостный возглас так и вырывался из груди, хотелось от всей души посмеяться черт знает над чем и, пронесясь мимо чьих-то окон, совершить что-то воистину героическое.

**«Я есть хочу».**

Спокойно отреагировав на подобное заявление в собственных мыслях, Паркер покачал головой напоследок и приземлился на парапет.

— Не хочу показаться занудой, но мы же полчаса назад шоколадки уплетали, разве нет? — улыбнувшись, Питер проверил уровень паутины в веб-шутерах. Всё-то симбиоту неймётся.

**«Это полчаса назад было»,** — Веном умел подбирать для ситуации веские по его мнению аргументы.

— Ну так, что ты хочешь, моему организму и это переваривать ещё нужно… — парень пожал плечами для убедительности, мол, ничего не поделаешь. — Карен, как там обстоят дела?

**«У тебя с мозгами?»** — ехидно выдал симбиот.

_«Мне просканировать состояние твоего желудка или нервной системы на данный момент, Питер?»_ — сразу же весело отозвалась а-ля ПЯТНИЦА, встроенная в костюм. — _«Предупредить мистера Старка об этом?»_

**«Зачем тебе посредники? Я и без этой умной дамочки сказать могу, что у тебя не так»,** — кажется, Веном немного не в том смысле интерпретировал услышанное.

Питер хотел было возмутиться, но решил запихнуть слова обратно в глотку. А вообще…

Потерев сквозь маску переносицу, он устало вздохнул. Было у него ощущение время от времени, что эти двое какую-то связь между собой держат. Явно. Раз уж уровень шуток в сторону парня стал приблизительно похожим.

— Нет, Карен, не нужно ничего сканировать, я про преступность спрашивал, — и, неожиданно смутившись, Паркер заговорил чуть тише обычного. — И оповещать Тони тоже не надо…

_«Поняла тебя!»_ — ИскИн, повиновавшись, вывела схематичное изображение ближайших кварталов на внутренний экран, указав сбоку время самого короткого маршрута.

Питер пробежался взглядом по траектории движения и, оттолкнувшись от края, полетел вниз, тут же выпуская паутину в ближайшее здание. Вот бы только дело было стоящее, чтобы не как в прошлый раз — котёнка с дерева снимать.

**«Что-то ты темнишь»**, — уверенно прокомментировал Веном, издав звук, похожий по своей природе на фырканье.

— Что? В каком плане? — удивлению Паркера предела не было. Симбиот теперь о нём явно побольше знает, чем он сам. Какое тут «темнить»?

**«Ты говорил, что этот мужик твой наставник, но судя по вашим переписочкам и твоей постоянной паранойи при упоминании его имени, я бы так не сказал».**

Питер от всей души покраснел даже под тканью маски, прекрасно почувствовав жар, ударивший по скулам. Вообще-то это тайна, о которой знали только трое — Нэд, Старк и сам Питер. На этом до появления Венома список заканчивался. Тётя Мэй если и подозревала, то хотя бы не высказывалась. Теперь же прибавился симбиот, который ни черта не стеснялся понятия «личное пространство» что в плане физического контакта, что в прочтении чужих мыслей и выуживанию запрятанных скелетов в шкафу. Парень качнул головой, отвлекаясь от размышлений — в последнее один известный паразит пока не сильно лез. Но в том и проблема, что «пока».

— Ты тоже не особо делишься своими впечатлениями о прошлом «месте жительства», — не остался он в долгу, постаравшись не особо язвить. Не хотелось быть выкинутым инопланетной субстанцией с такой-то высоты. — Насколько я понял, до меня ты приватизировал другого хозяина.

**«Чё я делал?»**

Паркер почти захихикал, впервые услышав настолько озадаченный тон симбиота, но вовремя сдержался. Только обиженного внутреннего паразита ему во время патруля не хватало.

— Жил в нём, в смысле. Точно так же, как сейчас это во мне делаешь.

**«И хорошо, кстати, жил».**

— А чего к нему не вернёшься? — задумчиво пробубнил парень, чуть не коснувшись сидящего на одном из подоконников кота. — Нет, я, конечно, ничего такого не имею в виду, и ты мне не мешаешь! Просто, ну… Любопытно?

Веном почему-то не ответил, словно обдумывая, стоит ли раскрывать подобную тайну малолетнему пацану или нет. На секунду в груди зародилось неприятное чувство, отчего Паркер слегка поморщился, а затем нахмурился. Между прочим, он заслуживает капельку доверия, раз так спокойно воспринял этого симбиота и не упросил его куда-нибудь свалить! Разумеется, разговоры с самим собой иной раз на расстройство личности смахивали благодаря нему же, однако… Это было довольно забавно.

Услышав звук выстрела, Питер вздрогнул и, скоординировавшись в воздухе, поменял свой путь передвижения.

— Первый патруль за пару дней и сразу же успех! — оптимистично высказался Человек-паук, приземляясь на крышу и разглядывая произошедшее. — Так, понятно, мы точно не в Техасе…

Несколько мужчин, встав друг напротив друга, прицеливались, кто чем. У одних в руках действительно были пистолеты, у других железные трубки и нечто, отдаленно напоминающее самодельные бластеры. Питеру хотелось и потереть ладошки от предвкушения, и… свалить куда-нибудь подальше. Он же обещал Тони ни во что не ввязываться, а тут ещё и оружие из разряда «чего-то инопланетного». Паркер потёр подбородок, попросив Карен увеличить изображение до максимума.

— Интересно, где они такие достали? — в задумчивости парень игриво передёрнул плечами, выпуская паутину. — Давненько такого не было. Карен, сколько здесь человек?

_«Двадцать три, включая тех, кто позади»,_ — без затруднения ответила ИскИн. — _«Активировать мгновенное убийство?»_

— О, боже, нет! — простонал Питер, не понимая, почему каждый раз она это предлагает. — Нельзя же просто взять и…

**«А чего это нет?!»** — возмутился в голове Веном. — **«Они же плохие, сам посмотри!»**

— Слушай, людей без причины не едят! — перевернувшись, Паркер выстрелом паутины у двоих выхватил пистолеты, отбрасывая их в сторону. — Привет, парни! Чего не поделили? — уместившись на пожарной лестнице, парень склонил голову, наигранно удивляясь.

Словом, уйти от выпущенных зарядов получилось сразу же. Человек-паук и не в такое влипал! Смутило одно — проскальзывающая вдоль левой руки чёрная субстанция. Отвлекаться было некогда, поэтому Питер без вопросов нырнул в самую гущу событий.

Уворачиваясь от очередного выстрела, Паркер краем глаза заметил, как одна из сторон отходит чуть назад, видимо, те, кого в ловушку пытались заманить. И всё же было неясно — с чего такому оружию взяться у подобных идиотов, не способных даже приблизительно в цель попадать?

**«Если хочешь, я могу помочь».**

— О, я не прочь пошутить, — Питер перепрыгнул с мусорного бака на пожарную лестницу, отмечая, что хоть в него и стреляют с обеих сторон, но основная линия огня идёт именно справа. — Но давай сначала серьёзно разберёмся с этим, идёт? Карен, отметь точечно каждого человека для ориентира, пожалуйста!

_«Хорошая тактика, Питер!»_ — похвалила ИскИн, делая так, как он сказал. — _«Входящий звонок от Тони Старка»._

— Нет, Карен, не сейчас! — взмолился парень, услышав знакомый сигнал о приблюжающейся опасности. Лазерный заряд прилетел в чьё-то окно.

**«По-твоему, я смеюсь, мелочь нахальная? Отключи костюм, если хочешь разобраться, откуда жалкие букашки таким добром запаслись!»**

_«Соединение установлено…»_

— Да ты обалдел! — ошарашенно выдохнул Питер от подобной наглости симбиота.

— Что? — послышался знакомый голос, чьё нахмуренное лицо было резко выведено на экран. — Паучок, это я «обалдел»?

**«Хочешь поджарить лапки?»** — поинтересовался Веном, перекатываясь уже вдоль правой руки.

— Нет, извини, не тебе, — Паркер постарался говорить как можно веселее, чтобы не выдать своего прерывающегося из-за манипуляций голоса. — Что-то случилось?

— Хотел узнать, как там одно моё знакомое членистоногое поживает, которое не отвечает на обычные звонки, — губы Старка расплылись с усмешке, и он скрестил руки на груди. — Чем занят?

— Патрулирую! — выпалил Питер, скручивая ладони вмиг скривившемуся от боли бандиту. — Бабушек там через дорогу перевожу, котят с деревьев снимаю, собак сбежавших из-под колёс вытаскиваю… Ничего нового, правда. Скука смертная!

**«Время моё тратишь. Я есть хочу! Если бы ты согласился, мы бы давно уже по пути к магазину были!»**

— Обычные будни, значит? — мужчина насмешливо прищурился, кивая. Поверил, наверное. Питер чуточку обрадовался. — ПЯТНИЦА давненько ничего не присылала, на тебя не похоже. Даже забеспокоился, не случилось ли чего.

Паркер вновь за день покраснел, однако тут же смущённо сам себе улыбнулся — Тони волнуется. Хоть он и утверждает, что испытывает это чуть ли не каждый день, однако напрямую высказывает подобное крайне редко.

— Всё в порядке, честно. Появились как-то неотложные дела, так что…

— Предупреждай хоть иногда, будь добр, — Старк потёр переносицу, устало вздыхая. — Не заставляй меня лишний раз на своей голове седой волос находить, малыш.

**«Слушай, мелкий, на твоём месте я бы не за оправдания переживал!»**

— На своём месте уж как-нибудь сам решу, — обиженно пробубнил Питер, спохватившись довольно-таки поздно. — И это я тоже не тебе, прости! Да, да, буду предупреждать, запомнил.

Веном фыркнул, но отвечать ничего не стал. Пригнувшись, парень спиной почувствовал знакомое паучье чутьё, что тем самым помогло ловко отклониться от летящей металлической трубы.

— Странное у тебя патрулирование, — недоверчиво протянул Тони, бросив взгляд куда-то в сторону. — Послушай, Питер, планы чутка поменялись, поэтому самолёт в Нью-Йорк уже через пару часов, — уголки губ приподнялись в подобии лёгкой улыбки, а от глаз побежали знакомые морщинки. Сиди Паркер дома, точно попросил бы Карен снова и снова воспроизводить этот момент. — Если будешь свободен к вечеру, Хэппи может заехать за тобой. Я подъеду позже. Ты же не против в комплекс к…

Секунда — и мимо уха проносится заряд. Парень увернулся, да только совсем не это было важно. Во-первых, чёрная субстанция, выплеснувшись из груди, прилегла поверх всего костюма настолько плотно, словно вторая кожа, при этом изменив его цвет. А во-вторых…

— Это что сейчас было? — Старк серьёзно нахмурился, сразу же забывая о какой-либо расслабленности на лице. — Мне показалось, или я услышал лазерную пушку?

**«Вот теперь веселись».**

— Ну… Я… Нет… — нервно выдавил Паркер, выпуская паутину и припечатывая предпоследнего мужчину к стене. Последний трусливо выронил обычный пистолет и попятился. Сменив определённый режим, парень кое-что выпустил ему в спину, позволяя на всех парах убежать.

— Питер, только попробуй… — угрожающе начал Тони Старк, переходя практически на шипящие нотки голоса, но его перебили.

— Ладушки, мне пора, — наигранно оптимистично протараторив слова, Человек-паук взлетел над переулком, оказываясь возле проезжей части. — Удачного взлёта и мягкого приземления!

— Питер!

Отключив связь, Паркер облегчённо выдохнул. Так. С этим он практически разобрался. Теперь…

— Веном, — позвал он симбиота, в недоумении разглядывая в отражении окна тёмно-серый материал костюма. — А это ты для чего?

**«А это потому что твой инстинкт самосохранения явно выветрился. Хоть какая-то подстраховка для тебя, бестолкового».**

Парень нахмурился, приземляясь на один из парапетов. Хоть от Старка ему и прилетит в будущем, но всё было довольно неплохо. Он остановил банду каких-то отморозков, теперь с помощью маячка отследит местонахождение их «логова», а дальше уже видно будет.

— Я думал, ты только настоящий образ принимать умеешь, — Паркер вновь оглядел руки и торс, с любопытством отмечая, что ткань будто чуть прочнее стала. — Но это тоже ничего. Серьёзно, очень даже круто!

**«Так я и принимаю. Но кое-кто же не хочет общественность распугивать, верно?»** — лукаво протянул симбиот, замолчав на пару мгновений. — **«Эдди вот не против был…»**

Питер вскинул голову, прищуренно разглядывая выведенную на внутренний экран карту, на которой передвигался маячок. Человек-паук неожиданно улыбнулся отмеченному факту — значит, прошлого хозяина Венома зовут Эдди...


	4. Тутанхамонами заделываться рано...

Присев на корточки, Питер при помощи Карен увеличил изображение входа в здание, отмечая уж больно знакомую активность школьных экскурсий. Потирая через плотный материал костюма затылок, он не раз задавался вопросом, почему же ему так везёт попадать на бандитов, обожающих разгуливать по общественно-значимым местам. Вспомнить хотя бы Вашингтон или тот же самый паром. В этом плане удача явно всё чаще и чаще подводит, учитывая, что разносить важные монументы Паркер хотел в последнюю очередь. Не особо горело желание и попасть на первую полосу газет. «Человек-паук замечен при ограблении музея». Парень поморщился — вот тройной нагоняй от Тони и Мэй потом совсем не к стати будет.

**«Не будь трухлом. Угомонись и пошли».**

Питер дёрнулся вперёд, чтобы оказаться поближе к краю. Хорошо симбиоту — у него всегда всё так легко и просто. Смешок норовил таки сорваться в губ. Конечно, легко, не ему же потом видео с самим собой по всем интернетным ресурсам разглядывать. К слову, с не всегда приятными комментариями незарегистрированных пользователей. «Диванные» критики найдутся в любом случае, он это уже понял.

— Карен, найди запасные выходы на крыше и отметь места, где идёт минимальная трансляция, — тихонько попросил Паркер, нагнувшись ещё сильнее.

_«Запасные выходы В1, В3 — в доступе отказано. Выход B2 — принято. До цели тридцать метров. Отключить систему видеонаблюдения в этом блоке?»_

— Было бы неплохо, — согласно кивнул парень, добираясь до нужного места. В конце концов, всё благой цели ради.

**«Слышь, мелкий, не боишься запалиться?»** — на удивление, голос Венома был почти подозрительным. Питер даже замер — с чего бы симбиоту вдруг переживать. Случись чего с телом носителя, может со спокойной душой, если таковая имеется, выбрать для «паразитизма» кого-нибудь более подходящего. Паркер решительно вздохнул, выдохнул, сжал кулаки и, мысленно благодаря Карен, воспользовался запасным выходом В2.

— Боюсь, но ничего не поделаешь, — не понимая до конца, что же именно делает — оправдывается или реальную отговорку придумывает, — Паркер пару раз обернулся, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии проблем. — Разве правильно было бы отпустить его и не узнать, где они такое опасное оружие складируют? Железного человека сейчас в стране нет, связываться с другими Мстителями из-за такого пустяка глупо, так что… — сглотнув, парень прошёл ещё пару шагов в темноте, всецело доверяясь своему чутью. — Справимся. И потом…

**«Что потом?»**

Нащупав руками датчик, Питер уже с энтузиазмом приоткрыл его, оголяя проводку и кнопки с цифрами. Раньше такого не бывало, но после доработок Старка в его костюм была встроена не только взламывающая система. Он едва удержался от улыбки — Тони знает, куда его протеже иной раз благополучно влипает.

— И потом можешь хоть коробку своих шоколадок съесть, я разрешаю.

**«Сам ляпнул, учти!»**

Сдержав смешок, парень подождал пару мгновений, пока Карен выводила на встроенном экране кодировки программирования, в которых он не особо разбирался, а затем чуть выше увидел нескольких появляющихся друг за другому окошек с цифрами. Когда код был полностью готов, Паркер без промедления ввёл его в датчик, не забывая прислушиваться к малейшим посторонним звукам.

— Знаю. И свои обещания сдерживаю — Человек-паук я или кто?!

На секунду в голове промелькнула шальная мысль, что нечто подобное очень часто говорит сам Тони Старк. Парень невольно поёжился. Подражание, конечно, дело хорошее, но и перебарщивать с ним нельзя, ведь миру нужен совершенствующий себя в образе Человека-паука Питер Паркер, а не копия гения-миллиардера.

**«Или кто»,** — язвительно хихикнул симбиот, на что второй закатил глаза. Может, пару дней назад он бы и обиделся, но если привыкаешь к проживающему в тебе Веному, тут же принимаешь и всё остальное.

За дверью оказался мало освещаемый коридор, напоминающий по своему виду вход в какой-нибудь тайный бункер. Питер бы даже пошутил насчёт этого, если бы не опасение оказаться замеченным охраной. Сбежать-то сбежит, да только навряд ли инцидент просто потом сойдёт ему с рук.

К слову, атмосфера «бункера» держалась не долго, через одну дверь она превратилась в целое помещение с пролегающими вдоль стены кабелями и компьютерными сигнализациями. В их временном сбое Паркер был уверен — Карен выполняла многое, начиная от малейших просьб и заканчивая не самыми безобидными приказами. Разве что, о протоколе ходунков не забыла до сих пор напоминать, особенно в сложных ситуациях, особенно в присутствии Старка. Питер сначала раздражался, однако сразу же понял, что делается это исключительно из-за присутствия рядом её создателя, который этот протокол, собственно, и внёс, ибо в отсутствие Тони ИскИн приравнивались по своей значимости к Нэду — прямо как живой человек. Даже несмотря на то, что создавалась по подобию ПЯТНИЦЫ, в отличие от неё она использовалась подростком, а не взрослым сорокалетним холостяком. Отсюда и причина, почему всего за пару дней Карен приобрела свои собственные особенности, не имеющие ничего похожего с интеллектом в доме миллиардера.

— И куда теперь, Карен? — протянул Питер, оглядываясь по сторонам.

_«Объект находится в подвальном помещении на минус втором этаже. Есть необходимость составить удобный маршрут передвижения?»_

— Наверное, да. Подойдёт вентиляционная система? — замолчав, парень неожиданно щёлкнул пальцами, оптимистично размяв шею. — Погоди, получается, это ниже залов «Жизни в океане» и «Происхождения человека»…

**«Какие мы умные»,** — хмыкнул симбиот, нетерпеливо перекатываясь субстанцией вдоль левой рук. — **«Заканчивай думать и прыгай».**

— Да не думаю я, просто… — осознав услышанное, Паркер резко замолчал, нахмурившись. — Стой, куда прыгать? В шахту лифта?

**«Нет, давай до ночи простоим, планы на жизнь обсудим. Ты о своём мужике расскажешь, я поведаю о том, кого и когда жрать люблю… Мелкий, не раздражай! Прыгнул в шахту и вперёд!»**

— Вперёд? — Питер задумчиво покосился в сторону человеческого изобретения современности. — Если так будет быстрее…

**«Можно и взад. Давай, бесстрашный».**

_«Питер, это плохая идея»,_ — сразу же откликнулась Карен, по вопросительной интонации парня поняв его намерения.

**«Прыгай, говорю!»**

_«Кабина в данный момент находится в движении. Не делай глупостей!»_

Питер аж поперхнулся. С каких пор Карен стала Тони копировать?!

**«Если не прыгнешь, сейчас полетишь, зуб даю».**

Мысленно ругнувшись, Паркер таки сделал то, что предлагал симбиот. В конце концов, покончить с деятельностью контрабанды он просто обязан. Раскрыв стеклянные ставни дверей, Питер глянул вниз, наблюдая, куда же именно присходит движение лифта. Судя по всему, вниз. Сжав кулаки и для уверенности сосчитав до пяти, парень оттолкнулся и спрыгнул прямо в шахту.

По пути к минус второму этажу пришлось один раз вновь нырнуть в вентиляционную систему, ибо кабина с людьми начала движение вверх. Спустившись до нужного уровня, он снова пролез в ту же систему и направился к отмеченному маячку в сторону одного из нижних зал. Судя по маршруту, построенному Карен, человек находился не так уж и далеко. Однако было странно, что же ему там понадобилось, ведь, как правило, нижние залы используются обычно в качестве складов с только недавно привезёнными экспонатами, а гангстера вряд ли можно было отнести к рабочему классу музея естественной истории*.

_«Входящий звонок от Нэда Лидса. Принять?»_

Услышав последнее, Питер фыркнул, почувствовав небольшую обиду. Когда звонит Тони никто не спрашивает «принять», его просто перед фактом ставят.

— Давай, что уж, — Паркер чуть прищурился, всматриваясь в просветлённые участки вентиляции и отмечая, что цель находится где-то поблизости. Осталось только выяснить, где же именно. — Что случилось, Нэд?

— _Чувак, скажи мне, что это шутка!_ — тут же воскликнул друг, услышав знакомый голос.

— Ты о чём сейчас? — Человек-паук недоуменно приподнял брови, сверяясь с маршрутом. — Карен, я миную систему сигнализации?

_«Уже, Питер»._

— _Погоди, Тони Старк сделал тебе новый костюм, а я не знаю? Это круто, конечно, и смотрится по-взрослому, но как же тот образ? Ты его ещё будешь использовать? А мне покажешь?_ — Нэд тараторил так быстро и эмоционально, что Паркер сначала подумал, будто друг от всей души издевается над ним.

— Слушай, я даже понять не могу, о чём речь идёт! — попытка прервать нескончаемый поток вопросов удалась. — Какой костюм? Ты сбрендил? Тони мне одним-то в последнее время не без запретов разрешает пользоваться, а тут «новый».

— _Ты разве не знаешь? Полчаса назад в сети появилось!_ — уведомление о сообщении со ссылкой пришло незамедлительно. Новостную ленту Карен вывела на экран чуть ниже зоны видимости.

Застыв, Питер во все глаза уставился на самого себя, проносящегося над «второй Авеню». Моргнув, парень дёрнул локтями, ударившись о металлические стены вентиляции. Под видеозаписью красовалось какое-то описание всей ситуации от очевидца и название «Новый герой объявился, или старый имидж сменил?». Честно говоря, Паркер не понял, как страх, шок и злость одновременно уместились в его мыслях.

**«Радуйся. Даже у меня такой славы нет».**

— Погоди… Ты хочешь сказать, что… — ему потребовалось пару раз моргнуть, осознавая пришедшую в голову мысль. — Это теперь гуляет по всему Интернету?

— _Я не просто «хочу сказать»_, — Нэд на том конце что-то вываливает, пару секунд молчит, а затем с облегчением этим чем-то шуршит. — _Я так тебе и говорю, чувак! Глянь, это почти первая новость в ленте! Ну, кроме того, что связано с политикой страны, конечно._

Питер-то глянул, но проще от этого не стало. И наверняка Старк с Мэй это тоже оптимистично глянули. Ничего хорошего.

— Вот же блин…

Неожиданно по телу прошлись мурашки, но это было довольно странно, учитывая, что сейчас Паркеру совершенно ничего не грозило. Подобное не могло не напрячь.

— _Так что случилось-то?_

— Нэд, потом объясню, серьёзно! — Питер задвигался вперёд, по-прежнему ощущая непонятный холодок. — И нет никакого нового героя. Это всё Веном.

— _А-а-а_, — осознанно протянул друг в состоянии задумчивости. — _Понял. Опять твой внутренний чёрт?_

**«Как он меня назвал?!»**

— Ну… Да. Можно и так сказать, — Паркер пожал плечами, рассматривая через решётку коробки и спрятанные под тканью экспонаты. — Ладно, чувак, я на миссии. Потом созвонимся, и всё тебе расскажу, идёт?

**«А ты ещё и согласен с ним, что ли?!»**

— _Давай, только не забудь!_

Нервное подёргивание глаза так и норовило начаться — забудешь о таком, как же.

**«Хочу оторвать кому-нибудь голову».**

— Поздравляю, — хмыкнул Питер, выворачиваясь под другим углом, чтобы получше разглядеть обстановку. — Я вот хочу разобраться с этим и вернуться домой. Если Мэй узнала, серьёзный разговор меньшее из того, чего стоит ожидать.

**«И поделом»**, — мстительно протянул симбиот, ехидно хихикая. — **«Не будешь во всякую муть влезать».**

— Что? Хочешь сказать, это я виноват?! — не удержавшись, обиженно воскликнул парень, с силой дёрнув металлическую решётку. — То есть, по-твоему, ты ничего не сделал?

**«Сделал. Но обо мне-то никто не знает, а вот о тебе — да».**

Паркер едва воздухом не поперхнулся от подобной наглости мыслей со стороны симбиота. Какой наглый! И, что ещё обиднее, полностью попадающий в цель!

Бесшумно спрыгнув на пол, Питер огляделся по сторонам, не попался ли он на глаза, однако сразу же успокоился — за ящиками видно не должно быть.

— Можно подумать, я просил оборачиваться вокруг себя, словно змея, а потом цвет костюма менять, словно это как-то бы помогло, — пробираясь в сторону одного из заблокированных входов, парень попутно проверял уровень паутины в веб-шутерах. Должно хватить и на возможное скручивание гангстеров, и на возвращение домой. — Если Тони спросит, так и знай — о твоём существовании он тоже узнает…

**«Трухло неблагодарное!»** — прошипел симбиот. — **«Не возьми я управление над твоим телом, от плеча костища бы одна осталась!»**

— Это такой намёк на «виноват сам», да?

**«Когда мужик говорил о твоём пропускании всего мимо ушей, первые раз пять мне хотелось сожрать его голову… Какого чёрта ты меня не слушаешь?! Думаешь, для себя лясы точу, а то заняться больше нечем?!»**

_«Входящий вызов от Тони Стар…»_

— Отклонить! — выдал Питер быстрее, чем успел дослушать фразу до конца. И Карен действительно отклонила, не став возражать. Только громких криков сейчас не хватало.

**«Нервы — это плохо. Стресс приводит к бесконтрольному отуплению».**

— А ты замолчи! — прошипел Паркер, поправляя веб-шутер. — У меня ощущение, что страдаю расстройством личности.

**«Не удивил».**

— Эй, кто здесь?

Услышав посторонний голос, Питер дёрнулся, опускаясь на корточки. Теперь стало понятно, чего тогда мурашки по коже побежали. Явный намёк был на то, что они здесь вообще-то не одни. И ведь не подвело же паучье чутьё!

**«Эдди?»**

Паркер удивился — этот тут причём. Однако, поразмыслив секунду, парень вновь поднялся на ноги и выглянул, замечая спину мужчины довольно крепкого телосложения. Если сложить одно с другим, то получается, что…

— Извините, Вы мистер… Эдди?

Вздрогнув, незнакомец резко обернулся с фонарём, удивлённо разглядывая выступающего с поднятыми в знаке капитуляции руками Питера.

Получается, это настоящий хозяин Венома?

— Человек-паук? Серьёзно? Вот уж повезло, так повезло, — мужчина окинул парня подозрительным взглядом, разглядывая знакомый с экранов телевизора костюм. — Погоди-ка. Откуда ты знаешь меня?!

— Долгая история, — Паркер покачал головой, отмечая торчащую из кармана ручку, висящий на шее пропуск и что-то вроде диктофона в другой руке. Или это телефон такой старый? — Скажем так, Вас один мой знакомый искал, ну, не то чтобы мы сильно дружили, но…

И не успел юноша договорить, как из его груди вылезла чёрная голова с широкой дьявольской улыбкой, расплывшейся на страшном лице.

— **Как дела, Эдди?**

По воистину обалдевшему, а после разозлённому взгляду мужчины Питер понял — эти сутки можно было смело назвать днём объяснений…


	5. Сказ о чёрном монстре и храбром паучке...

Питер с ноткой скептицизма пронаблюдал за разворачивающимся односторонним диалогом, набирающим с каждой секундой громкость и далёкий от нормы процент цензурности. А ещё безумно хотелось узнать, чего же отвечает мужчине Веном, любящий то и дело без возможных вариантов исходов язвить, вредничать и хамить по своему желанию.

— И слышать ничего не хочу! — прошипел Брок, с не самым добрым выражением на лице сжимая в руках фонарик.

Пара секунд молчания, за которые симбиот явно что-то ляпнул, и незамедлительно последовавший ответ. Паркер отметил, что Тони точь-в-точь так же выглядит, стоит только Человеку-пауку куда-то влезть. Неужели все взрослые такие нервные? Конечно, на Питере и сейчас вовсю вина красовалась, а на высотках можно было баннеры со словами «влип» вешать, да только это всё проблемы будущие. Во всяком случае, до прилёта Старка обратно в Нью-Йорк. Если тот пока только над водами Тихого океана пролетает, значит, есть ещё приблизительно часов десять форы. И этого вполне достаточно, между прочим!

— Нет, представь себе, не нашёл! — продолжал свой монолог Эдди, суть которого Паркер теперь с трудом улавливал. — Почему? Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь «почему»?! О, послушай тогда! — эмоционально взмахнув рукой, мужчина принялся тыкать ладонью в воображаемого собеседника перед ним. — Потому что один конкретный придурок, вечно прожирающий мне мозги, посреди ночи куда-то смылся, и хрен знает, куда эту заразу… Нет, помолчи, я сказал! И не перебивай! Куда тебя понесло только?!

Питер сложил руки на груди, разглядывая истинного хозяина Венома. Кстати, последний так и не сказал, чего же ради ему Паркер понадобился, раз уж Брок цел, невредим и на жизнь не особо жалуется.

— Прекрасно! Ты обиделся! Поздравляю! Мне-то что делать было?!

Парень принялся слушать внимательнее. А тема интересная!

— Молодец. Не хватало только… А ну-ка стой. Что ты сказал? Да не сейчас, придурок, что до этого сказал!

Резко обернувшись к Человеку-пауку, Эдди ошарашенно глянул на него, освещая фонариком. Питер чуть поморгал, приводя чувствительные глаза в норму после неожиданного перехода света. А Брок продолжал смотреть, и он это прекрасно чувствовал. Щёки Паркера сквозь маску загорелись сами собой — было как-то неуютно под этим взглядом, словно только парень во всём виноват.

— Ты… — запнувшись, мужчина передёрнул плечами, вновь указывая предметом в руке юноше на грудь. — Ты ведь ещё совсем ребёнок. Питер Паркер, правильно? Ой, помолчи, не с тобой разговариваю!

То, сколько раз сердце больно отдалось в груди, Питер мог сказать с вероятностью в девяносто девять и девять десятых процента, ибо дышать в тот момент он явно не смел, а организм продолжал требовать порции кислорода.

— Мне уже семнадцать… — впервые в жизни несмело выдавил парень, стянув с лица маску и поставив его под желтовато-белый свет. — Только не рассказывайте никому, пожалуйста! Это большая тайна! — на этом моменте он нервно возвёл руки, продолжая пальцами ладони сжимать прочную ткань. — Пожалуйста, мистер Брок!

— Что, прямо уж такая большая?

— Очень. Честное слово Человека-паука!

Увидев в светлых карих глазах просьбу, Эдди устало вздохнул, однако губы расплылись в лёгкой улыбке. Подумать только. Герой Нью-Йорка не взрослый тридцатилетний дядька, почувствовавший на своих плечах весь груз сволочи-жизни, а обычный малолетний пацан, явно до сих пор зубрящий школьные предметы и мечтающий когда-нибудь выпорхнуть из-под родительского крыла. Боже, скажи Брок подобное кому-нибудь другому, перед ним бы пальцем у виска покрутили. И поделом. Он и сам-то в шоке, хотя давным давно и не такое повидавший опытный журналист.

— Ладно. Хорошо, я тебя услышал, — кивнув, Эдди потёр переносицу, чтобы справиться с накатившей головной болью. — Но есть ответная просьба, паучок!

От безобидного прозвища Паркер снова смутился, важно скрестив руки на груди. Вообще-то так себя называть он только Старку позволял, и то убеждения ради, что тот и не особо слушает, когда его просишь называть только по имени. С этим же мужчиной было посложнее — видимо, у Брока довольно сильный характер, иначе как без этого своё тело с симбиотом делить?

— Конечно, мистер…

— Боги, давай без «мистеров». Просто Эдди, — мужчина протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, чуть склонив голову вбок. Питер наконец тоже улыбнулся, протягивая свою ладонь. — Так вот. Как я понял, ты же один из Мстителей?

— Ну, почти… — уклончивый ответ заставил симбиота высунуть голову, устроившись на плече Брока, словно маленький чёртик.

— **Чего это так неуверенно?**

— Ты не лезь давай, мы ещё дома поговорим! — приметив скошенный на себя взгляд, Веном промолчал. Питер удивился — видать, хорошо они поругались, раз инопланетный организм покорно помалкивать начал. — Почти, не почти, а связь с ними имеешь, — обратился вновь к Паркеру Брок, сделав правильное умозаключение. — Раз уж в одной ситуации оказались, парень, а этот засранец выбрал в качестве носителя именно тебя, у меня тоже просьба имеется. Мы не рассказываем о твоём маленьком «секрете», ты же в свою очередь не выдаёшь нас Мстителям. Равноценно, как думаешь?

— Можете не переживать, Эдди, — тихонько засмеявшись, Питер неловко потёр затылок. — Всё равно Мстители на миссиях, и вряд ли они захотят разбираться с вами потом. Только без обид!

— **Они нет, а вот его мужик очень даже да. Кстати, Эдди, нам на дно залечь надо!** — пожаловался симбиот, переместившись на другое плечо мужчины.

— Почему это «нам»? И зачем, к слову? — Брок задумчиво повертел в руках до сих пор работающий источник освещения среди коробок.

— Почему ты всё преувеличиваешь? — не возмутиться подобному Питер не мог. Да и вообще, Веном Старка даже в живую ни разу не видел. — И Тони не «мой мужик», прекращай его так называть!

— **А чей же, если не твой? И что-то я не особо замечал, чтобы кто-нибудь другой так о твоей паучьей заднице пёкся. Эдди, он противный. Не даёт мелкому нормально город спасать, представляешь!**

— Веном, — закатив глаза на манер гения-миллиардера, Паркер запустил пятерню в волосы, приглаживая их. — Тони же не из вредности запрещает влезать туда, где есть опасные парни на манер тех, за которыми мы следить сейчас должны, кстати.

— **Мы и следим.**

— Вы о Тони Старке, что ли?

Настал черёд Эдди задаваться вопросом, однако Брок не выглядел больно удивлённым. Наверное, подумал Питер, на столькие вещи в жизни насмотрелся, что и супер-герои из разряда миллионеров давно удивлять перестали.

— Всё хотел с ним интервью провести. Теперь уж точно не судьба, — на этих словах мужчина криво усмехнулся, подбрасывая фонарик в воздух и окончательно убирая его в карман. — Так, парень, эта зараза редкостная мне кое-что объяснить успела, но не всё. Поведаешь?

— **А ты трухло!**

Обидевшись, симбиот перекочевал с плеча на грудь и исчез там. Паркеру захотелось посмеяться с этого — инопланетный разумный организм, а обидеть — как раз плюнуть. Эдди продолжал делать вид, словно ничего страшного не происходит. Точно, он-то привык к «обитателю» в своей голове.

— Ну, — натянув маску обратно на лицо, Питер проверил рабочее состояние Карен, а после запросил местоположение маячка. — Как Вы, скорее всего, знаете, там находится один из уличных гангстеров, какие обычно по кварталам оружие осторожно развозят… Секунду, вот тут… — приглядевшись, Питер сориентировался в планах здания, то и дело не выпуская из вида светящуюся точку. — И я подумал проследить за ним, может, приведёт к чему. Поэтому мы и здесь.

— Смело, — хоть и оставалось недоумённо пытаться понять опасения симбиота, но будь парень против, никакой Веном бы не заставил его против воли на такое идти. — И смешно. Потому что я почти по той же причине сейчас с тобой стою.

— А Вы как об этом узнали?

— Я же журналист. Расследование в области любой опасной хрени у меня в крови заложено, — размяв кулаки, Эдди попутно шеей хрустнул, а на его губах расплылась предвкушающая правосудия улыбка. — Что ж, веди, паучок!

— Понял, — активно закивал парень, поворачиваясь в нужном направлении. — Эй, Карен, самое время повеселиться, как думаешь? — улыбнувшись, Питер обернулся через плечо, заметив во все глаза глядящего на него Брока. — Ох, Вы не подумайте, я не сошёл с ума! Просто в мой костюм встроен искусственный интеллект, её Карен зовут, если что.

_«Пока босс не отдаст прямой приказ, я всегда на твоей стороне, Питер, и не смею возражать»._

Эдди с видом полнейшего знатока понимающе закивал, реально представляя, какого это — разговаривать с кем-то вечно не затыкающимся, а со стороны то и дело походить на умалишённого. Временами бросая короткие реплики комментирующему Веному, мужчина осторожно следовал за новым знакомым, мысленно ставя галочку приглядеться к нему. Навряд ли симбиот выбрал бы кого-то глупого.

Через некоторое время Питер благодаря улучшенному паучьими способностями слуху уловил шум и нескольких переговаривающихся людей, перетаскивающих коробки. Паркер вовремя запрыгнул на стену и затаился на потолке, где его бы не было видно, а вот Брок… Заприметив недалеко от себя приклеившегося рядом Эдди, парень только усмехнулся под маской, ни капли не удивляясь произошедшему. Командная работа — дело хорошее, конечно.

В одном из мужчин юноша узнал гангстера, со всех ног удиравшего недавно из подворотни. Дав знак следовать за ним, Питер пополз по потолку, шёпотом попросив Карен увеличить изображение, чтобы в крайнем случае опасности суметь её красиво избежать. Не хотелось бы портить костюм — Тони ему потом голову открутит за безответственное отношение к тому, что стало частью супер-геройской жизни. И пару недель на патрулирование вообще выпускать не будет, а ещё чуть ли не в комнату к себе заберёт, лишь бы протеже данное ему слово не нарушил.

— Чёрт! — выругался Брок позади, пока Питер аккуратно на пол спускался, беззвучно приземляясь на ступни. — Нет, я не обзывался. Нет, не извинюсь. Господи, замолчи…

Услышав последнее, Питер сдержал смешок. Кажется, парню теперь не нужно было знать основной причины разделения Эдди и симбиота. Наверняка первому просто захотелось капельки пространства и тишины в голове, а не вечного ощущения раздвоения личности.

Выглянув из-за колонны, Паркер вновь увеличил изображение, вдогонку прибавив и звук для надёжности. Фыркнув, юноша весело передёрнул плечами, как обычно делал перед какой-либо бойней. Оказавшийся рядом мужчина не особо видел происходящее, однако его нахмуренное лицо само за себя говорило, что ничего хорошо ожидать не стоит.

— Вот так и знал! — воодушевлённо прошептал Питер, позабыв обо всякой попытке выглядеть более взрослым в глазах Брока. — Только как они умудрились его здесь так безнаказанного хранить? Странно… Как думаете, помещение проверяется охраной? Хотя, нет, погодите! Никто же не будет рыться в экспонатах…

— То есть оружие хранилось в экспонатах? — неожиданно фыркнул Эдди ему над ухом, скрещивая руки на груди. — Как не оригинально. Зато заголовок будет хороший, — усмехнувшись, он покачал головой от всей несуразицы ситуации. — Точно. «Древние гробницы фараонов вовсе не засохших мумий хранят». Иронично, надо куда-нибудь записать…

— Прикольное название, — кивнул Питера, с азартом в глазах выходя из-за колонны и полностью забывая о секретности. Пора переходить к действиям. — Эй, парни, вы в курсе, что за такое на вас может пасть проклятие фараона? Это хоть законно? — весёлый голос Паркера эхом разнёсся в большом помещение, заставляя мужчин порядком семнадцати человек резко обернуться.

— Это он, шеф! — мужчина в чёрном костюме сразу же указал на парня, выпучив глаза. Остальные отреагировали более агрессивно.

— Так вот, про какого сумасшедшего речь, — усмехнулся, судя по всему, сам «шеф», с вызовом взирая на неспешно приближающегося юношу. — Пристрелить, — только и сказал, отвернувшись, после чего послышались щелки затворов.

Питер уже успел увернуться, выхватить странное подобие лазерной пушки и припечатать одного человека к стене, готовясь отразить последующие выстрелы, но гангстеры перевели оружие куда-то за его спину, обратив внимание теперь не только на одного Человека-паука.

— Вау, да тут поинтересней дело-то. Тянет на целый репортаж, — елейно протянул Эдди, оказавшись неподалёку от ничего не ожидавшего Паркера, уставившегося на мужчину во все глаза сквозь маску. Парочка человек поскидывала крышки от коробок и тут же достала запрятанное оружие. — А это вы, конечно, зря… **Повеселимся, девочки?**

Пронаблюдав, как всего за пару секунд тело мужчины оборачивается чёрной субстанцией, Питер едва не вздрогнул, поняв, что на месте теперь стоит совсем не Эдди, а истинная форма Венома — монстр, приводящий в ужас своим дьявольски кровожадным лицом и двумя рядами острых клыков в широкой пасти.

Некоторые испуганно выругались, начав безостановочную пальбу, кто-то попытался побросать всё и сбежать, вот только нескольких Паркер ловко поочерёдно припечатал к стене и к полу, перехватывая оружие, а кому-то выпала участь попасть в лапы понёсшегося на них симбиота.

Услышав истошный вопль, парень обернулся, попутно заламывая руку тому человеку, на котором он оставил свой фирменный чип, и задохнулся, лицезрев, как Веном всерьёз заглатывает голову человека. Стало жутко и противно одновременно. Не спасало даже осознание, что симбиот так только с «плохими парнями» делает. Однако… Питер сглотнул, вспомнив о гангстере. Однако проще от этого ему никак вот не стало. Мозгу не отправить в мусорное ведро увиденное, а шуточки из разряда «откусим ему голову?» больше шуточками не казались…

Когда послышались голоса прибежавшей группы охранников, Паркер и заметить не успел, в какой момент, только-только связав последних мужчин, он оказался под мышкой огромного существа. Веном в несколько прыжков преодолел и ворвавшихся с пистолетами охранников, и лестничный пролёт, и группу посетителей, заоравших от неожиданности и испуга, и вылетел через огромное окно, тем самым напрочь его разбив.

Питер не кричал. Питер просто подумал, что из них, вообще-то, не плохая команда бы вышла, имей Паркер возможность иногда патрулировать город вместе с Броком. Но…

— **Что, мелкий, понравилось?** — злорадно пошутил симбиот, приземляясь на одной из крыш домов в центре города.

Юноша опустился на ноги, почувствовав, что они невольно подрагивают. Одно дело, когда сам проносишься над улицами, а другое, когда тащат тебя вниз головой.

— Ага. Очень…

Но сейчас ему бы хотелось оказаться дома. И желательно, чтобы при этом никто не трогал. Паркер вздохнул, стягивая маску и сразу же потирая лицо. Если этой ночью Старк его не убьёт, можно считать, он — герой. Настоящий.

— Эй, паучок, — вздрогнув, парень и не заметил, как Эдди вдруг снова стал Эдди. Мужчина успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу, мол, «ничего, я понимаю». — Любишь сладкое?

Питер знатно побледнел, задумчиво скосив взгляд в сторону. Есть после увиденного он вряд ли быстро сможет, но вот от какао с молоком Паркер бы не отказался.


	6. Миру хватит и одного дружелюбного соседа, а каратель бы не помешал!

«_…Как сообщают очевидцы, произошедшее сегодняшним днём заставляет полицейский департамент придерживаться полного молчания, а граждан не воздерживаться от многочисленных комментариев. По полученным видео-материалам с интернетных ресурсов был выяснен исход перестрелки в одном из залов Американского музея естественной истории. Группа преступников, тщательно скрывающаяся под видом местных работников, содержала в подвале опасное оружие массового поражения. Несколько человек взяты под арест, а обезглавленные тела отправлены на экспертизу для дальнейшего расследования. Однако так и не выяснено, кем же является существо из материалов рядом с Человеком-пауком, которое скрылось вместе с ним за несколько минут до прибытия патрульных машин. Кто же это? Новый герой или самопровозглашённый каратель? За последние полчаса поступило больше ста десяти жалоб…»_

Питер согревал ладони о горячую кружку с какао, стоящую перед ним на столе, и попутно слушал блок новостей по включенному телевизору. В некоторых местах он удивлённо вскидывал брови, не понимая, каким же образом репортёры умудряются переворачивать одни и те же слова на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы выдавать всё новые и новые объяснения случившемуся. Лично для него ситуация не имела какого-то особого подтекста, но Эдди спокойно заверил, что работа в такой сфере заставляет искать в словах истину так же, как иголку в стоге сена. Сложно, не совсем честно, но зато любопытство есть, куда девать.

К слову, Брок никак не реагировал на высказывания о так называемом «существе». Мужчина непринуждённо поедал свой ужин напротив парня, отпивал немного пива и через каждые два глотка обещал внутреннему чёртику, что ночью обязательно половину шоколадной фабрики скупит, если тот помолчит. Паркер хотел бы попытаться на комментарии о себе подобным образом реагировать, только вот за прошедшие два года это было совсем не просто.

Несколько часов двое человек и один известный симбиот провели в небольшой квартире Эдди посреди Манхэттена, решив не засиживаться в общественных местах. Особенно после того, как кое-кто самую малость засветился. Парень старался не особо вдаваться в планы Мстителей, это всё же секретная информация, но о себе вещал без задней мысли. Брок поведал произошедшее с ним с одной стороны, Веном высунул голову и рассказал историю со своей точки зрения, потом оба немного поспорили под смех Питера и дружное «да не так всё было!», а под конец решили отпраздновать начало будущей крепкой дружбы. Каждый праздновал по-разному — Паркер наслаждался какао с молоком, мужчина оприходовал две баночки пива, симбиот парил над столом и с искушением постоянно подтаскивал к Броку шоколадки.

— Послушай, у меня не было другого выхода! Ты представь на секунду! — эмоционально взмахнув металлической банкой, Эдди указал на Венома, не отрывая при этом зрительного контакта со скрывающим смех за кружкой Паркером. — Не смейся, я серьёзно! Просто представь. Вот живёшь ты себе, живёшь, всё прекрасно, и тут, — бум! шмяк! — и в тебя вселяется крайне разговорчивая и прожорливая инопланетная штука. А самое интересное в том, что и избавиться от него ты сам не можешь, только если он этого захочет. Теперь же о менее смешном — вот хочешь подкатить к красивой девушке с вполне понятными намерениями…

— Ну? — Питер хоть и почувствовал смущение, но сразу же припомнил, как вёл себя в первые дни их с Тони отношений.

— Ну, и стоишь ты, — для наглядности мужчина поднялся из-за стола и облокотился о стул, как бы пародируя сам процесс «подката». — Беседы светские ведёшь, о погоде там…

— **Чё ты врёшь? На самом деле, мелкий, беседы там далеки от «светских»,** — хихикнул Веном, оказываясь возле плеча Паркера. — **Это он думает, что не выглядит, как маньяк-потрошитель, а на деле такой бред несёт! Я бы краснел, если бы умел!**

— Это ты чё врёшь! — тут же возмутился мужчина, выходя из образа рассказчика. — Так вот, о чём я, — поправив футболку, Брок вернулся к своей роли. — Переходишь к комплиментам, дело почти пошло в нужное русло, и тут…

— **И что тут?** — симбиот прищурился, недоверчиво подлетая к середине стола.

— И тут вот эта зараза начинает комментировать абсолютно всё, что делаю я, что делает она и что бы сделал он, будь человеком! — неожиданно высказывается Эдди, плюхаясь обратно на свой стул. — А знаешь, каково это — целовать девушку, а в голове слушать его «_интересно, ей тебя жалко стало, или уже отчаялась просто_»?

— Боже, — протянул Питер, стыдливо прикрывая лицо руками, чтобы поубавить вырывающийся смех и не показывать покрасневшие щёки. — Серьёзно? Какой кошмар…

— Поверь мне, паучок, это меньшее из того, что он делает! — усмехнувшись, Брок залпом допил оставшуюся жидкость и откинулся на спинку, скрещивая руки на груди.

— **Так я же просто думаю, Эдди. На правду не обижаются,** — хмыкнул Веном, пододвигая к своему «носителю» и недоеденную шоколадку, и новую баночку алкоголя. Питеру даже представить было страшно, как отреагирует на такое желудок Брока с утра.

— Ты в курсе, что вслух думаешь, а, гений? Может, молча это делать начнёшь? Тогда, возможно, мне и не понадобится искать личное пространство, — вскинув бровь, мужчина отправил в рот кусочек сладости. Человек-паук мысленно согласился с последним — Веном, конечно, весёлый переговорщик, но явно не в моменты близости.

— **Скучно**, — только и ответил симбиот, неожиданно перекочевав на плечо хозяина и уставившись на парня с хитрой ухмылкой на лице. — **А вот мелкому-то пару советов дать могу, и его мужику тоже. Сколько, говоришь, вы там знакомы? Никакого прогресса.**

— Чего?! — в этот раз Паркер побледнел и покраснел одновременно. — О, нет, нет… Не надо ничего давать. Пожалуйста. Ни слова.

— Погоди, реально? — Эдди удивлённо повернул голову в сторону симбиота, а затем вновь глянул на молодого парня. Позабыв про алкоголь, он придвинулся поближе к столу, заговорщически прищуриваясь. — Ты и Тони Старк? Чёрт, я думал, это шутка! И чего? — мужчина расплылся в хитрой улыбке, подражая Веному. — Как оно там — по другую сторону нищебродской жизни?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Питер, пожав плечами и снова спрятав румянец за кружкой. — Честно говоря, никогда не задумывался об этом.

— **Видишь? Говорю же, мальцу бы парочку уроков преподать,** — симбиот перекочевал на правое плечо. Вот же егоза — и минуту посидеть спокойно не может. — **Он-то ладно, но этот мужик железно тупит, Эдди. Мне временами казалось, что даже ты иногда здравомыслящий.**

— На то он и Железный человек, чтобы… — резко замерев, Брок недобро перевёл взгляд на инопланетную заразу. Осознание стало неожиданностью. — Погоди, что значит «иногда»? Ты меня сейчас тупым назвал, сволочь прожорливая?!

— **Прожорливая?! Сейчас же извинись!**

— Получается, что сволочь, ты больше не отрицаешь, да?

Слушая очередную перебранку «трезвого, как стёклышко» Брока и перебравшегося уже на плечо Паркера Венома, парень облегчённо выдохнул, с радостью отмечая, что разговор ушёл из такой личной для него темы. Он не считал, что Тони медлит в отношениях, скорее, даёт возможность выбора, пока имеется в запасе такой шанс. Мол, радуйся, пацан, раз тебе только семнадцать, в свои двадцать один осознаешь, что такое быть с самим Старком. Первые недели Питер искренне посмеивался с этого, спустя полгода понял — видать, никто не шутил.

Когда время непозволительно быстро подошло к позднему вечеру, Паркер с чувством разочарования натянул куртку и повесил на плечо ранее забранный из подворотни рюкзак со сменной одеждой, а затем приподнял уголки губ, наблюдая за неспешными действиями Эдди, вызвавшегося проводить его хотя бы до метро. Неторопливо выходя на улицу, оба шли плечом к плечу, обсуждая свои планы на ближайшие дни.

— Ну, спасибо большое за сегодняшнее, Эдди, — протянул Питер, стоило только обоим дойти до перекрёстка, пройдя через который можно было спуститься под землю. — Было действительно круто! — с энтузиазмом ухватившись за лямки рюкзака, парень припомнил свою давнюю мысль. — И тебе, Веном, _спасибо_ за эту неделю.

— Да не за что. Это от нас обоих, — усмехнувшись, мужчина посильнее натянул на голову капюшон, устало поглядев на юношу. — Хэй, не плохая команда из нас вышла, что скажешь?

— Точно. Тоже об этом думал, — кивнул Паркер, отмечая, что перебегать дороги на мигающий свет он не особо хочет. — Можно спросить?

— Уже спрашиваешь, — лукаво улыбнулся Брок, уставившись куда-то перед собой. Наверняка симбиот опять что-то ему в мыслях говорил.

— Ой… Да, простите. Скажите, — набравшись смелости, выдавил он. — Почему Вы не заявите о себе, как о герое? — не получив ответа сразу, парень продолжил, рассуждая вслух. — Вы ведь стольким людям наверняка помогли, Эдди. И сегодняшний случай тоже считается! Эти гангстеры могли и банк ограбить, и невинных на тот свет отправить, и взять в заложники целый небоскрёб… Так почему никто не знает?

— Помнишь, мы обязаны друг другу один секрет? — вдруг ответил вопросом на вопрос мужчина, становясь мгновенно серьёзным. Конечно, как ещё выглядеть человеку его лет? Вечно улыбающимся, что ли? — Теперь обязаны два. Не смотри так, секрет про Старка секретом таки считается. И вот тебе, так и быть, мой секрет, чтобы было честно, — остановившись возле перехода, Эдди одну руку засунул в карман куртки, а другой приобнял парня за плечо. — Всё потому, что я не герой, Питер. Ни хрена не герой.

Застыв, Паркер резко посмотрел на лицо мужчины, чтобы прочесть там малейший намёк на юмор, но ничего, кроме серьёзности и отнюдь не радостной ухмылки, он не нашёл. Брок раз за разом пытался дать определение самому себе, своим действиям и спокойному отношению к инопланетному симбиоту, да только не находилось подходящего словечка. Однако «герой» точно не подходило под описание. Герои не пожирают чужие головы, откидывая в кучку тела, а их телом не пытается завладеть воистину сильный маньяк с клыками.

— Герои спасают город благородно, стойко и без жестокости в неподходящий момент… Как Мстители, например, — приподняв уголки губ, мужчина ступил первым на загоревшийся зелёный свет и повёл рядом с собой Паркера. — Мои обычные методы ты сегодня и сам лицезрел, а они не очень-то подходят под звание спасителя, согласись? Да и…

Когда до спуска под землю осталась пара шагов, оба остановились, глядя друг на друга. Веном мысленно прокомментировал всё, как «осторожней, Эдди, у него серьёзный мужик есть». Брок почти фыркнул — спасибо, зараза, вовремя напомнила о своём существовании, а то подозрительно, если ты молчишь.

— Знаешь, — растянув губы в широкой улыбке, Эдди потрепал парня по голове, пока тот снова провёл параллель с Тони Старком. — Этому миру хватит и одного настоящего, честного героя — дружелюбного соседа паучка, а вот жестокий каратель для всех провинившихся, думаю, не помешал бы!

Паркер ничего не ответил, только лишь неопределённо кивнул.

— Если что, у тебя есть мой сотовый. Звони, как только захочется проветриться.

Почувствовав свободу действий, юноша сорвался и последовал прямиком в метро, сказав на прощание «до свидания». Однако, остановившись на ступенях, он обернулся и сказал всего одно предложение. Одно важное и чертовски по-детски наивное предложение.

— Для меня Вы всё равно будете героем, Эдди, — заявил парень и скрылся за чужими спинами.

Мужчина ещё пару мгновений последил за входящими и выходящими людьми, и только потом осознал, что продолжает улыбаться. Хороший паренёк — этот Питер. Молодой, чутка наивный, но честный и по-взрослому серьёзный. Кстати, за ним бы глаз да глаз нужен…

— Нет, замолчи, — тут же взвыл Брок, слушая голос Венома в голове. — Нет, мы не можем его себе забрать. Чёрт возьми, людей просто так не забирают! Хорошо. Как только освобожусь, сразу же ему позвоню. Теперь ты спокоен? Стой, почему опять «мы»? Лично я никуда не пойду! Я спать хочу! И… Если только один раз, то да. Чего ты такой хитрый, а?

Развернувшись, он последовал вдоль улицы к знакомому магазину, возле которого как раз собралась кучка накуренных мужчин.

…Следуя от станции в сторону дома, Питер убеждал себя, что жизнь прекрасна. Во-первых, ему удалось познакомиться с таким замечательным человеком, как Эдди Брок. Во-вторых, на свой шкуре Паркер испытал, что такое — инопланетный организм. Да и… Всё воистину было прекрасно.

Приоткрывая дверь квартиры в два часа ночи, парень с первых секунд отметил выключенный свет и не работающий телевизор. По всем признакам очевидным стало одно — Мэй на смене. Побросав вещи на тумбу рядом со входом, счастливый Паркер защёлкнул замок, разулся и чуть ли не вприпрыжку направился заваривать чай. Таки бывать дома одному не так уж и плохо!

Пока чайник только начинал прогревать воду, парень решил за этим делом переодеться в более домашнюю одежду, а ещё прихватить зарядку от сотового — тот настолько барахлил, что теперь отключался по поводу и без. Мысль скопить карманные деньги и приобрести другой сразу же отметалась. Стоило всего-то раз остаться с ночёвкой у Старка, а тот бы точно что-нибудь с его «доисторической» техникой сделал.

Распахивая дверь в комнату, Питер ничего вокруг не видел, ибо стягивал через голову рубашку вместе со свитером, однако, высвободившись из них, почти заорал, во все глаза уставившись на расположившегося посреди кровати Тони Старка.

— К-как ты здесь оказался?! — заикался Паркер, позабыв про свои убеждения насчёт «стойко держаться».

Старк бросил на него быстрый взгляд, как будто парень его уже успел серьёзно достать за день, и, запустив что-то в своём кибер-современном гаджете, сел из положения лёжа, оценивающе разглядывая застывшего юношу.

— Привет, паучок, — бодро начал он, а Паркер в эту секунду отметил, что Эдди по сравнению с Тони под этим словом не так много сарказма подразумевал. — Решил через окно зайти, ты же мне запасные ключи до сих пор не оставил.

— Прости, — пристыженно выдавил парень, задумавшись о том, чтобы сию минуту это сделать. Но…

Нахмурившись, Питер с подозрением оглядел мужчину, отбросив вещи на стул. Хоть десять часов перелёта прошли, каким образом тот так быстро оказался в Куинсе? Ах, да. Мысленно шлёпнув себя по лбу, Паркер выдохнул и поплёлся к шкафу, доставая футболку и спортивные шорты. Железный человек высшей лиги, он изволит только в костюме летать по важным делам, и никаких ему пробок. А вот Человек-паук метро пользуется.

— Ничего не хочешь рассказать, герой? — вздрогнув от подобного холодного тона, Паркер таки стащил джинсы и натянул всё домашнее. Рассказать-то есть, что. Вопрос только — какую именно часть.

— Ох, да, — повернувшись, Питер изобразил самую милую улыбку, на которую только способен был. Всего-то Тони точно не может знать. — Представляешь, наткнулся на гангстеров сегодня, а у них что-то вроде инопланетного оружия! Я в шоке был!

Театрально схватившись за сердце, парень плюхнулся рядом с мужчиной. Играть. Держаться. Красиво врать. Самое главное и нужное.

— Ну, я их обезвредил, проследил немножко и… — запнувшись, Паркер понял косяк. Про «проследил» говорить не надо было. И чем закончить теперь? — И они больше никого не побеспокоят, в общем. А у тебя как дела? Франция красивая? Я вот на Елесейские поля бы посмотрел, а ещё с Эйфелевой башни прыгнул, наверняка круто, и…

— Как забавно, — усмехнувшись, Старк запустил широкую ладонь в волосы, поднимаясь с кровати. — Может, стоило тебя с собой взять, раз так красиво высказываешься об этом?

— А что, так можно было?! — не поверив, Паркер воистину удивился. Почему всегда так сложно?

— Твои мечты бы исполнил, разве не сказка. А знаешь, какими были мои мечты, Питер? — остановившись посреди комнаты, Тони резко обернулся к парню, прожигая чересчур рассерженным взглядом. — Каждый день на саммите во время наискучнейших переговоров я думал о том, почему не захотел взять тебя с собой, чтобы ты любовался этой своей долбанной башней, а я мог спокойно по ночам засыпать! Но не взял. И тебя там не было. Так что я понадеялся хотя бы по приезде без каких-либо проблем забрать тебя и уехать на другой конец страны отдохнуть. Но что в итоге? Что, мать твою, в итоге?! — практически зарычал Старк, одним жестом активировав выставившуюся в воздухе голограмму. — В итоге, чтоб тебя, я вижу это!

Открыв было рот, Питер тут же его закрыл, разглядывая выступившие в несколько рядов изображения. И стало настолько не по себе, что появилась мысль выпрыгнуть из окна и скрыться где-нибудь посреди города.

Вот он в тёмном благодаря Веному костюме проносится над улицами, где его сфотографировал какой-то зевака. А вон изображение с камеры видеонаблюдения, где симбиот с Человеком-пауком подмышкой выскакивает на соседнюю крышу здания.

На фото в самом низу происходящее часовой давности — Эдди, обняв парня одной рукой, внимательно поглядывает на дорогу. И как треплет его макушку тоже. И как они оба выходили в обычной одежде из магазина продуктов.

Прищурившись, Питер разглядел ещё один момент — как, перекатившись с руки Брока, у него над плечом вырастает маленькая голова Венома. Парень даже почти улыбнулся — симбиот тогда просил шоколадку в первую очередь съесть, всё остальное не так уж и важно. Но улыбнись он сейчас, конец и его геройской деятельности, и только начавшейся дружбе с союзом «Мы — Веном».

— Впечатляюще, правда? — продолжил Тони, делая несколько шагов вперёд. Питер пятой точкой отсел подальше к стене. — Ты носишься по всему городу с каким-то инопланетным монстром на теле, хотя я человеческим языком просил, Питер, просто **_просил_** никуда не влезать. Ты заставляешь самостоятельный искусственный интеллект пойти на нарушение закона, отключив видеонаблюдение в некоторых частях музея, ещё и сам незаконно проник в него через закрытые на сигнализацию выходы. Не ответил ни на один мой звонок. И даже не смей сейчас перебивать! — повысил он голос, заметив, что Питер собирается ответить. — Тебе не кажется, что это перебор?! Нет, конечно, кого я спрашиваю! — взмахнув рукой, мужчина пару мгновений тяжело дышал, прожигая взглядом потолок.

— Тони… — осторожно позвал парень, не понимая, как ему поступать.

Извиняться, оправдываться, защищать симбиота, убеждать в невиновности Эдди или всё вместе взятое? Но начать с чего-то надо было. Хотя бы с извинений, например. Прости, похерил все твои планы, но так получилось, что лично я в произошедшем только частично виноват. Это правильно. Точнее, Питер подумал, что так **было бы** правильно. Но язык ляпнул другое.

— Мой сотовый сломан. Даже при всём желании я бы не смог его включить.

Вздрогнув, Старк опустил голову, уставившись на парня долгим немигающим взглядом, как будто не понимая, тот пошутил над ним или всерьёз причину назвал. А Паркер продолжил разглядывать пол. Пыльный немного, провести бы уборку… Наверное, Веном бы предложил в качестве тряпки его костюм.

— И это **единственное**, что тебя из моей речи взволновало? — шипение Тони перешло на новый уровень. Желание притащить Эдди в комплекте с симбиотом тоже. Одному парню, что ли, всё разгребать? — Я не обвиняю, — спокойнее продолжил Старк, прилагая титанические усилия, чтобы не начать кричать. — Возможно, виноват во всём только я…

Последние шаги сделаны, зрительный контакт установлен. Сбегать поздно, верно? Хотя… Питер сглотнул, всматриваясь в любимые затягивающие омуты. Тони бы никогда ему не простил такое.

— Но можно хотя бы раз объяснить, Питер, какого чёрта стоит мне отлучиться всего на пару дней, как в городе уже бардак, а ты в грёбаной главной роли?!

— Прости…

Нагнувшись, мужчина ухватил молодое лицо за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в лицо и внимать каждому его слову. Паркер видел искры злости, проскальзывающие в карих глазах, слышал быстро бьющееся сердце, находящееся сейчас на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и… Не знал, почему молчит. Ведь можно было бы рассказать всё от начала и до конца, но запихнул вырывающиеся слова обратно в глотку. Ведь он пообещал Эдди сохранить тайну. Брок дал слово умолчать про его личность.

— Почувствовал себя взрослым, паучок, раз меня нет, а тётя ничего не видит?

Нахмурившись, Тони мысленно отметил небольшой шрамик возле брови и едва заметный синяк на скуле. Первым порывом хотелось Питера раздеть и самолично осмотреть на любой малейший порез в последствии драки, да только здравый смысл не позволял. Тони взрослый мужик. Эмоциями его не купишь. Он должен преподать ему урок. Должен заставить раскаяться. И просто обязан, чёрт подери, забрать костюм. Не навсегда, конечно, примерно на пару недель. Просто, чтоб их всех, **обязан**.

— Нет, просто… — начав, Паркер прервался, подбирая нужные слова, и, сглотнув, выдал их, как на духу. — Веном ни в чём не виноват, только попросил ему помочь. Он безопасен, честное слово! Я не могу сказать большего, Тони, правда. Я… Эдди обещал.

Складка на лбу проявилась отчётливее прошлого раза, взгляд ещё сильнее помрачнел.

— Кто такой, твою мать, Эдди?

И Питер решил потихонечку сползти вниз. Возможно, поможет как-нибудь.

— Никто, — увидев приподнявшуюся бровь, парень продолжил свой спуск дальше. — То есть, в общем, не никто, конечно! Он… Ну…

— _Кто_ он? — с нажимом вопрошал Старк, чувствуя приближающееся подёргивание глаза и гортанный рык. Неделю. Его не было всего неделю.

— Эм… Мужчина?

Застыв, Тони едва удержался от нецензурного высказывания. Какого чёрта этот мужик сделал его карапуза тугодумом?

— А конкретнее, Питер? Или мне забрать твой костюм, чтобы думалось лучше?

Вырвавшись таки из захвата, Паркер сразу же отошёл от кровати, направляясь спиной к двери. Жить хотелось сильнее всего. А костюм Человек-паук никому не отдаст.

— Ну, знаешь, в отличие от тебя, он меня хотя бы флирту учил! — обиженно пробубнил он и…

— И какого хрена ты этому учишься?!

И выбежал в коридор, решив переждать бурю в ванной. Однако Тони Старка ещё ни одна дверь не останавливала, а этот факт мужчина решил доказать прямо сейчас.

…Облегчённо выдыхая, Питер налил себе в чашку новую порцию чая, наблюдая за спиной ходящего по коридору Старка, которого и в такое время успели даже из Франции достать своим звонком.

Делая глоток, Паркер поудобнее уселся на стуле, прокрутив мысль, что если Тони и бесится, то хотя бы костюм не отберёт. До сих пор чувствуя покалывание собственных губ, он время от времени дотрагивался до них, улыбаясь. Питер не прощён, да и им предстоит снова обсудить тему запретов, но на некоторые вопросы в ванной парень таки ответил. Частично, конечно, и не везде правду, однако, судя по эмоциональной реакции, Старк сделал вид, что поверил. Это хорошо.

Собравшись снова отпить из любимой кружки, парень напрягся, уловил звук приближающихся к квартире знакомых шагов. Оглянувшись на Тони, который в процессе беседы с кем-то по телефону его полку с книгами разглядывал, Питер по-шпионски на самых цыпочках проскользнул к входной двери, успев ту открыть до того, как в неё постучат. Открыть и ошарашенно замереть, увидев на пороге совсем неожиданного человека.

— Слушай, если уж даёшь номер телефона, не забывай его, пожалуйста, иногда включать! — устало заявил Брок, проходя мимо Питера в квартиру.

— Ой, забыл совсем, — спохватившись, юноша оглянулся, проверяя, не слышит ли их разговор миллиардер. — Что-то случилось?

— Я хотел идти спать, серьёзно! — проворчал Эдди, скрещивая руки на груди. — Но эта зараза сделала всё, чтобы узнать, добрался ты до дома или тебя кто сожрал по дороге. По себе судил, наверное…

— Чёрт, — взлохматив волосы, Паркер с ноткой сожаления глянул на мужчину. — Из головы вылетело написать. Ты же через весь город по крышам нёсся, да? Боже, прости!

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Брок, с любопытством отметив, что парень-то явно не один. — А ты чего бодрый такой? Тоже какая-то сволочь спать не даёт?

— **Так, а я чего?** — вылезла голова Венома, мирно устроившаяся между двух тел. — **Спи, кому ты сдался!**

— В том и проблема, кретин, что не я сдался, это ты мне весь мозг прожрал! — зашипел Эдди, эмоционально тыкнув в чёрную субстанцию. — _Давай заберём его,_ — передразнил он свистящий голос симбиота. — Успокоился? Короче, — фыркнув, Брок покачал головой. — Пит, извини за такой поздний визит, ладно?

— Всё нормально, Эдди, — улыбнувшись, Питер только было решил продолжить, как вдруг…

— _Эдди?!_

Двое людей одновременно повернули головы, лицезрев само воплощение дьявола всея мира. Питер побледнел. Брок самую малость прибалдел. Веном промолчал.

— Охренеть. Впервые Железного человека так близко вижу, — прокомментировал журналист, во все глаза уставившись на мужчину. Тот его эмоций вообще не разделял.

— Тони, стой! — испуганно резюмировал Паркер, по одному только похолодевшему взгляду поняв намерения наставника.

— Питер, уйди, — прошипел Тони Старк, на котором частично собралась нано-броня.

— **А я предлагал тебе откусить ему голову…** — заявил Веном, окутывая тело Брока.

— Что здесь происходит?!

Всё замерло в один момент. И Питер может поклясться, что до этого ему никогда не было так страшно смотреть на застывшую у порога рассерженную тётю Мэй. Отмерев, парень тихонько взвыл, прикрывая лицо руками. Пожалуй, от этого позора ему не оттереться уже никогда…


End file.
